A Marauder's Sister
by FrozenPotterFangirl
Summary: Arrisa Black is the sister of Sirius black and she is a lot like him but different travel through her years at Hogwarts and watch her fall for a marauder.
1. the save

"ARRISA BLACK GET HERE THIS INSTANT!" My beast of a mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I guess she found the nose biting tea cups" I whispered to my twin brother before leaving his room and shuffling down the stairs.

She looked at me with a loving eye before handing me a letter.

"One is for you, the other for your brother!" she said before scowling and saying. "And take these away." She handed me the nose biting tea cups that's when I noticed the large red mark on her conk.

I headed back upstairs with letters in hand and threw the one addressed to Sirius at his head at that moment he turned and it hit him square in the face leaving a nice large cut across his left cheek.

"I'm sorry Siri..." Pause "No I am not you should have seen you face!" with that in mind I burst out laughing and a little while later so did he.

After another five minutes we tore open our letters. An amused smirk played on my lips when I finished reading.

"So dear Brother do you think Hogwarts us ready to face the Black twins?" I asked Sirius.

"Never!" We said together.

_Twins for the win _I thought to myself.

~~TIME SKIP TO KINGS CROSS-

"Take care of your younger brother Arrisa!" My mother said through the window of the train much to my brothers' annoyance.

"We're only 15 minutes apart mum!" Sirius whined.

She ignored him and moved onto my older brother. "Regulus take care of the twins I don't trust them!"

"Hey" Me and Sirius said in fake offence!

"Will do mum" said Regulus. And with that the train whistle was blown and we shouted bye to mum and wandered off to find an empty compartment.

"I am so glad to be out of that house!"I muttered as I walked through the door to an empty compartment.

"You're not the only one!" Sirius replied

I then put my feet in Sirius' lap and lay down across the seat. We sat like this for another 10 minutes before a boy with messy, matted black hair strolled in confidence flowing from him until he said.

"Hi... um... can I s-sit h-here with you everywhere else is full?"

Me and Sirius looked at each other faking disgust but replied with.

"M'kay" His face relaxed and took a seat.

"I tired" I moaned to Sirius.

"If you are tired then go to sleep moron!" That was just mean!

I heard chortling coming from the corner so I sent a fake glare that way that made him shut up.

"Well dear _younger_ brother I will have you know that you put-"

"-The moron, in oxymoron. Yap, Yap, Yap she never stops!" He said to mystery boy.

"Shush up" I whined before I stopped "Hey mystery boy do you have a name or did you just come for the show" I said in a sweet voice nodding to my brother.

"I-I'm James..." Pause "Potter"

"Aw are you nervous?" Me and Siri asked at the same time except he didn't say aw!

"Pff n-no"

"I'm Arrisa" I said blushing but attempting to hide it under my curtains of black curly hair that I hated with a passion.

"And I'm Sirius... pleased to meet you James!"

THE SORTING

"Black, Arrisa!" The Professor shouted from the stool at the front of the room.

I flinched at my own name which caused Sirius to chortle under his breath until the Professor heard him.

I walked to the stool after what felt like an age I sat and the old, torn, mismatched hat was placed on my curl ridden head.

"Hmm not too difficult," the voice hissed in my ear ", Hufflepuff _possibly_ Ravenclaw _never_-"

"HEY" I shouted at this the entire great hall burst into fits of laughter.

"Gryffindor a very large possibility but Slytherin now that's where you belong, you are sly, cunning and oh a twisted mind but you may bring house unity." Pause

"Slytherin" It shouted the Slytherin table burst into cheers. I sent a sorry glance to my brother before he was called up.

A little while later the hat had put both my brother and James had been put in Gryffindor.

FIRST WEEKEND

_Dear Siri_

_Puh-lease save me I've been cornered in the common room by Lucius and Severus the second one I don't mind but they keep complaining about you and James._

_My dorms not much better Bellatrix and Narcissa are in there well so is Aurora but anyway please help me I will love you forever I promise._

_Can I please hang out with you and the guys today and tomorrow and every weekend and weekday for next seven years love ya._

_As long as Pettigrew isn't there I will love you and James and Remus._

_Bye Rissi_

I folded the paper into a dragon and charmed it to fly to the Gryffindor common room and soon I got my reply in the form of a slamming on the common room passage way the shouting of 'Pig farts' and my brother James and Remus all shouting.

"Get away from her Malfoy!"

"Ah my knights in shining armour and Sirius!" this caused the other boys to chortle.

I gave Sev, James –who blushed- and Remus all a kiss on the cheek by the time I had finished all were red in the face and smiling from ear to ear.

I spent the rest of the weekend with the guys pranking and such infact I spent the rest of my first and second year with them our friendship grew and I was just as amazing.

* * *

**A/N: I am making this a third year story it might be more interesting and have a little bit of romance love you all! -FPF**


	2. Constant Annoyance

**Hi guy's here is the new chapter so far we've had over 80 views yay.**

**Following: Thank you to SiriuslyLoopyDora for following this story, it means so much.**

**Reviews: **

**SiriuslyLoopyDora: I have taken all this into account and am acting upon it thanks and Hogwarts was definitely not ready for the black twins.**

* * *

"SIRIUS!" I shouted down the stairs hoping for an answer. Yep, no answer. "OI! SIRIUS!"  
"What?" He shouted back the annoyance obvious in his voice.  
"Would you two shut up!" My horse faced mother screeched like a bird from the other room.  
I sighed in frustration and stomped down the stairs; headed into the kitchen jumping as I did seeing four faces beaming up at me.

"James," my emotions went from annoyed to elated in a matter of seconds, he pulled me into a rib cracking hug. "James I need to breathe!" I gasped.  
"Oh sorry, rissi," James gushed a smirk creeping onto his face.  
"Remus," I squealed causing him to look up from the book in his hands as his eyes locked with mine I could feel the blush creeping up my neck. Just then my elation dropped as my head turned to the far corner of the room there was Peter chewing on his nails, his eyes glazed over obviously deep in stupid thought.

"Peter," I said my voice dripping venom. I hadn't liked Peter since I first laid eyes on him there was an air of stupidity mixed with unfaithfulness that no-one else could see but I could see right through the village idiot.

"Dear brother," I said catching Sirius' attention. "Have you seen my School robes the slug would kill me if I forgot them."  
"The Slug?"  
"Professor Slughorn you know head of Slytherin! Duh." I stated, I hated him too Slug he always favoured some students and made something called _The Slug Club _stupid old buffoon.  
"Oh um I think, _think _they're in that cupboard if not check my room."  
"Thank you Siri!" I exclaimed pulling him into a bear hug before checking the cupboard he signalled to and sure enough there were my robes.  
"Yep I found 'em!"

I stumbled back over to James and Remus and sat between them, both blushing like crazy.

* * *

Remus' p.o.v

She sat down between me and James brushing my shoulder as she sat, I felt a slow blush creep up my neck.  
She looked over at me and giggled slightly obviously seeing me blushing.

"Um okay I need to go pack! Bye boys." She sighed and she kissed both me and James on the cheek, stood up and sashayed out of the room her hips swaying slightly as she did.  
"Bye dear sister!" Sirius shouted after her  
"Bugger off go suck a toe nail" she shouted back causing me and James to break down in laughter.

I had liked Rissi for a while now only James and Sirius knew and they always took the mickey whenever I was around her she didn't yet know of my condition all the boys agreed it would just be between us but I would have to tell her eventually.

* * *

-normal p.o.v-

I wandered back upstairs into my room passing my mother as I did she was -of course- screaming at kreacher AGAIN it was getting to be annoying after all he did for her yes I didn't like him but he didn't deserve to be treated like that.

I slithered into my bed leaning against the headboard and picking up my potions book the evil slug had given us a 3 rolls of parchment to complete by the first day of term I pulled out some parchment and a quill and ink and began to write.

**_Dear Professor Slughorn  
Arrisa could not complete her homework as she was extremely ill over the holidays she had trouble moving let alone breathing so I do hope you will understand that she could not complete the essay you set but should have it done by the half term._**

**_Yours,  
_****_Madame Black._**  


I wrote in my mothers neat handwriting as I was the one people went to when they needed something forged. I stared in appreciation at my work and slipped it into my potions book. I hated potions I was terrible at it but charms now that is where my talent lay and pulling pranks and breaking rules of course.

"Arrisa come down for tea dear!" my mother shouted up the stairs trying to sound caring HA like that would ever happen. On my way down I pushed past Regulus and slid down the twisting banister when I came to the end I jumped off walking into the kitchen. I swung on the top of the door frame and launched myself into a chair next to Sirius.

Everyone looked pretty shocked at what I had just done but then Sirius burst into fits of giggles and James kept telling me how brilliant it was Reamus just sat there an amused expression playing on his lips.

"What nosh is there today!" I asked starting to feel impatient. Suddenly slammed a plate down in front of me holding bacon egg's and some sort of grey slop.

"Thanks Kreach" Sirius and I said in unison digging into our teas greedily.

* * *

ON THE TRAIN

I sat in a random Gryffindor Compartment waiting for the guys to come when a pair of boys burst through the door. There stood Fabian and Gideon Prewett.

"Well hello snake!" They exclaimed in unison I had made good friends with the Prewett's even if I was a Slytherin practically all of my mates where Gryffindor.

"Hey Gid; Fab" I said calling them by their nicknames. They wrinkled their noses and bobbed their tongues out at me in a comical fashion.

I sat with the both of them for the rest of the train ride giggling at their jokes when they where actually funny so not very often.

* * *

As I entered the hall I was straight was cornered by the Slug.

"Straighten your tie!" He snapped at me, I did what he said.

"Tuck in your shirt, Straighten your jumper and tie your hair back!" I did all these things him glaring at me all the while. I looked out of the corner of my eye and spotted the guys all laughing at me.

"GO!" he snapped. I grumbled under my breath and headed to the Slytherin Table sitting next to Aurora and Andromeda and across from Severus. I was still grumbling as the food arrived and I piled up my plate.

Once all of the food had disappeared we were dismissed and I made my way to the Slytherin Common room. Once I got there I went to sit on one of the plush leather sofa but instead sat on someone more accurately Lucius much to my dismay.

As I tried to walk away he grabbed my wrist.

"What Malfoy!" I sneered.

"Ooh feisty I like my women like that!" Ew times 1,000

"Get off me you perverse prick!" I snapped a little scared as I slipped out of his grip but he grabbed my hand quickly and kissed my knuckles.

"WHAT THE HELL MALFOY IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN I WILL HEX YOU INTO NEXT YEAR!" I screamed as I pulled my hand away and walked up the stairs to my dorm.

As soon as I was in my dorm I collapsed onto my four-poster and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow face first of course.


	3. Stupid Sluhorn

Arrisa's p.o.v

I woke up in a very compromising position on my bed sleeping in only a t-shirt and a pair of pants star-fishing with my covers flung off of the bed.

I got up flinging on my robes and walking down into the common room. As I walked down the stairs I felt all eyes on me, for my uniform I had on a white long sleeved shirt on with my long sleeved jumper over the top, my sleeves rolled up to my elbows, my skirt was a tight pencil skirt with a small slit up the back creating a small triangle at the bottom my hair flew in soft curls to my shoulders. I had dark smoky make up on and my shoes were high top converse

I felt eyes piercing into my back as I walked to the door. I fling my self into the great hall walking over to the Gryffindor table.

"Morning boys!" I cheered merrily Remus and James just stared eyes glassed over.

"Good morning delightful twin!" Sirius replied looking over at James and Remus and sating "Stop ogling over my sister!"

"Oh morning Arri" They mumbled together a slow blush creeping up their necks.

"Arrisa Black what are you doing sat at this table you are not in Gryffindor!" The slug said from over my shoulder.

At this I stripped off my tie and jumper looking at Remus begging with my eyes he threw me his tie and jumper I slipped both on and looked up at Professor Slughorn.

"I beg to differ sir!" I said, the entirety of Gryffindor house burst out laughing.

"Detention with me tonight and you will turn up!"

* * *

"Whatever you say." I cooed like he was a baby sarcasm dripping from my voice.

I sat next to Severus in the Slug's class but obviously he was actually listening ugh.

"Please do stop staring at through my lesson!" I just noticed where I was staring great now everyone will think I'm a massive Remus stalker.

"Please stop making you lessons in-exceedingly boring or I swear to god I may just fall asleep what with this lesson and history of magic I will never need to sleep at night again." I replied snidely.

At this the classroom burst in to fits of laughter.

"GET OUT!" Slughorn screamed spitting as he did his mustache quivering in annoyance.

"WITH PLEASURE" I shouted matching his volume.I balled up my fists and stormed from the classroom, I made my way to the Slytherin common room and practically hissed the password once inside I grabbed one of the green pillows from the sofa and screamed into it until my voice was hoarse and my mouth was as dry as sandpaper.


End file.
